My Happy Ending?
by Jen.Everlark
Summary: Katniss and Peeta grow back together learning to live and love again. After Mockingjay. My first fanfic - give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold rainy day in district 12. I sat with my legs crossed on a rocking chair watching the rain drops fall from the grey clouds and land in the moist earth. It's been 5 months since the rebellion and Prims death but I'm still in shock and trying to wrap my mind about what happened. I still wake up screaming at night but Peeta's there to calm me down. Peeta and I have a strange relationship; he's there to comfort me on my bad days and I'm there to comfort him when he has his flashbacks. Haymitch spends his time lying around his house drunk or with a massive hangover. I spend more time looking after him than after myself. I hear the door open slowly and soon after a familiar voice call's my name.

"Katniss "the door then closes.

I hear the footsteps walking into my kitchen. They don't say a word and place the kettle to boil. He pulls a chair next to mine and we sit silently until the kettle has boiled.

"Would you like some tea?" he says. I stare at the kettle and then find Peeta's eyes. They still have kindness and warmth in them but you can see he has been through pain.

"Yes please" I reply

"I brought some cheese buns as well" he says

There on the table sits a basket in it wrapped in cloth are the cheese buns.

"Thank you" I manage a small smile.

Peeta brings the tea over and carefully places it on the table beside me, he gets a plate and puts two cheese buns on it and places it next to the tea. He takes his seat next to me and we sip our tea quietly. I pick up a cheese bun and inspect it closely.

"These are your favourite. Real or not real?"He says

"Real" I say

He still gets a bit confused but he is defiantly improving. But me … I'm barely managing the only reason I'm alive is because of Peeta and Greasy Sue. They come to my house every night to eat dinner that Greasy Sue makes and Peeta brings bread.

"Katniss, why don't we go for a walk when the rain stops?" he says.

I stare blankly out the window with no reply.

"Katniss" he is kneeling in front of me now looking deeply into my eyes.

"It will be good for you, the fresh air, and they are all rebuilding district 12, its different but it's a good different. "

"Okay" I manage to say

- one month later (a total of 6 months after the rebellion)

The sunlight beams through my curtain as I wake up. Lying next to me is Peeta – still sleeping peacefully. I peel myself from the bed slowly and make my way towards the bathroom. I take a quick shower and get dressed. I open the bathroom door slowly not to wake Peeta but to my surprise he's not there. As I walk down the stairs and the smell of freshly baked cinnamon buns fills the air.

"Morning" I say while walking towards the door.

"Morning, going hunting today?"

"Mmhhm" I reply

I come to woods regularly but some days I don't even have the energy to get out of bed. On bad days I don't come to the woods as it reminds me too much of Gale - whom I haven't seen since the end of the rebellion. It may have been his bomb but I try not to think about it because I know that it won't help to bring back Prim. I sit on a small hill where I can see the whole of District 12 – I like coming here, I feel that I still have control of my life when I come up here. Doctor Aurelius told me to find a place where I could clear my head, I immediately thought about the spot where I just went with my dad but then I realized that it wouldn't actually clear my head only make me worse. Soon I thought about this place where I had found by myself before the victory tour. My thoughts drift onto Peeta, I love waking up in his arms, his smile, his laugh and his eyes that I get lost in. He's helping me a lot, I wish I could help him as much as much as he is helping me but the best thing for me to do is leave when he has one of his episodes. When he has an episode he usually crouches down and bunches his hands in his hair or clutches the back of a chair with his eyes shut closed. He tells me that he can manage the voices in his head better if I'm not there. By the time I start heading home the sun is setting and the air smells of smoke from small fires burning to cook food.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters. So this is chapter 2. I'll probably update every Sunday. Enjoy!**

I wake up seeking the warmth of Peeta. His side of the bed is unmade therefore he must have come to bed with me. My first thought is that he is cooking breakfast, only then do I notice that the clock on the side of my bed is blinking 4:27. I flip my legs over the sides of the bed and put my feet on the cold wooden floors. The door creaks when I pull it open slowly. I walk through the entire house and Peeta is nowhere to be found. As I'm making my way up the stairs the idea comes to me that he could of went to his house. But why? I rush down the stairs and fling the door open. The cool morning air washes over my body. The grass is already moist with dew and cools my feet as I walk over to Peeta's house and soon my walking turns into sprinting. I knock on the door 3 times until I just let myself in. I first go to Peeta's room but find it untouched. I look in every room except the study. I'm still haunted by Snow when I walk into the study at my house. The light isn't on in the study but I can make out the silhouettes of easels and paintings. Peeta probably uses this room as his art room – its amazing how one person can find this room comforting but I get shivers every time I just think about this room. When I turn the light on about 3 paintings stand at. One is a mockingjay bird with fire in the back round making the black and white stand out. The next one is the beach from the arena in the 75th Hunger Games. The final one is being started and I can just make out the pencil lines of a tree. Behind the easel showing the third painting I see Peeta - lying on his side. His breathing is deep so he must have fallen asleep. I move to sit on the floor; from here I can see a few strands of hair have fallen on his face. I push the strands away from his eyes and rake my fingers through his hair. He stirs a little but he remains sleeping. Peeta is my rock, he's helped me so much in the last 7 months, he gives me space when I really need it and he stays when I tell him to leave me alone but somehow he knows that I need his presence there. I don't know what I would do without him in my life, I'd probably still be sitting in my room waiting for this bad dream I call life to end. I shake Peeta softly to try and wake him.

"Peeta" I whisper. He moves a little.

"Peeta" I whisper again.

This time his eyes flutter open. He looks around the room still coming to terms with his surroundings. At first his eyes show confusion but then when they meet with mine understanding floods in. I smile and shake my head at him.

"I must have fallen asleep when I had an idea for a painting." He says

I start to help him up." Come on lets go to bed." I say. He just gives me a nod. We don't go back to my house instead we walk up the stairs and go to Peeta's room. I slip into the bed and curl up next to Peeta, my head lying on his chest. When I look up I see those deep blue eyes looking down at me. I move closer very slowly still keeping eye contact. My eyes close when I feel his lips on mine. His lips are soft and warm, his lips mould with mine perfectly like we were made for each other. He takes a moment to respond but soon I feel his tongue slide across my bottom lip – I part my lips for his entry. After a few moments we both pull away. His grip around me tightens when his eyes study me, probably waiting for me to run away. Instead I smile at him and snuggle closer to him.

I wake up at 8:30 with Peeta next to me this time. Peeta's lying awake staring at the ceiling. He sees I'm awake he smiles at me and turns so that we're face to face.

"Let's go on a picnic for lunch." He says

We're sitting in the meadow on a blanket. Peeta packed a picnic basket but he wouldn't show me what was inside. We're sitting in a clearing surrounded by large trees. Which reminds me…

"Why did you get up early this morning?" He stays quiet for a few moments

"I told you, I had an idea for a painting "

Doctor Aurelius told Peeta to use painting to come to terms with everything. Peeta says it helps him not run away from his fears, it also helps with his nightmares and flashbacks. Doctor Aurelius suggested that I find something to help me through the nightmares, to help me not run away from my fears but at the time I didn't want to think about any of it, then I found that hill where I see the whole of district 12.

"What was your idea?" He remains quiet for a minute before he speaks again.

"I remember in district 13 I watched a video of you singing 'The Hanging Tree', that video helped me with the tracker jacker venom so I decided to paint the song"

I remember singing to Pollux and the camera crew filmed me. They showed Peeta that film and it didn't cause a trigger that made Peeta want to kill me.

"Oh … how did the idea come to you?"

He shrugs. "I don't know I was just sleeping and your voice singing 'The Hanging Tree' went through my dream." I nod slowly.

We sit in silence just watching the birds fly over our heads and enjoying the fresh air. I'm enjoying just sitting here with Peeta. Eventually he pulls the bag filled with food towards him and opens the zip.

"I brought us some fruit juice, sandwiches, sausage rolls and cheese buns." I have to smile at Peeta; he's always makes me cheese buns – not that I'm complaining.

"Thank you"

When I've finished eating I lie down on the blanket and close my eyes. I can hear Peeta zipping the bag closed and then shuffling to lie down next to me. When I can feel him lying down next to me I move closer so that I'm lying right next to him and take his hand in mine. After a few minutes of silence just lying together Peeta breaks the silence.

"Katniss, what exactly are we now because I don't want to get the wrong idea."

"Umm … I don't really know, all I know is that I can't live my life without you." I say with still closed eyes. I'm a little shocked at my own words but if I think about it I put my thoughts into the perfect words. Soon I feel his lips on mine, his tongue asking for access. I open my mouth and feel his tongue move with mine. It's a soft kiss but it's perfect for the moment.

"I wouldn't mind if we called ourselves a couple."


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm going to start off with an apology as I have not updated this Fanfiction in forever and it also always takes me like 2 days to figure out how to load a new chapter. I do have exams coming up and then I'll be out of the country so I won't be able to update very often in the next 2 months. I do not own any of these characters – they all belong to Suzanne Collins.

As I lay there in Peeta's arms where I feel most at home I realize this is the happiest I have been in years. Although I am still overcoming the trauma of losing all those that I've come to know in the last three years and my precious sister who was still too young and innocent to leave this planet – with Peeta there to hold me together during my break downs or panic attacks I know that I will remain happy for a long time.

I force myself out of the trance I was in while listening to Peeta's breathing and push myself up onto my elbows looking down at Peeta. He gives me such a heart-warming smile that I release a small laugh. I push myself up onto my knees and then my feet and hold my hand out to Peeta. "Come on. " I say. He studies my face for a moment and then reaches for my hand. Once he is also on his feet I start packing up the small picnic we had and Peeta helps me fold the blanket. He picks up the picnic bag and starts heading back home.

"No Peeta, I don't want to go home just yet." He makes a surprised face and then leans forward so that our noses are just centimetres apart. "So where do you suggest we go?" He replies. "Well … uuh… I was thinking maybe we could go swimming."He nods and although his eyes show uneasiness he still smiles at me. I can understand why he is feeling uneasy about going swimming because the last time we had swam was in The Quarter Quell. With our faces still centimetres apart all I had to do was lean forward a bit and my lips brushed against his. He responded after a moment and I felt his hands grip my hips lightly.

We both leaned back, resting out foreheads together and smiled shyly at each other." Let's go swimming." I said. Peeta took a step back and bowed while his arms swung out to his left. "Lead the way." He said.

I took my cue and started leading us towards my woods. When we had past the fence I took Peeta's rough calloused hand and started the short trek towards the lake that my father once showed me. He is still had quite loud footsteps but I'm actually starting to love that about him. To me it's a sign that the capitol hasn't completely taken away my Peeta.

We arrived at the lake a little out of breath and sweating quite a bit. This lake was a place for just my father and I but during the bombing Gale lead the remaining people of District 12 out here to hide. I do feel as though my personal space has been invaded by many people that I don't trust enough to be here and I would have preferred to take Peeta to the new lake that I found further in the woods but we would have to leave earlier in the morning and with Peeta's leg it would take double the amount of time to get up there.

I turned to Peeta and found him taking in the sight of this beautiful lake. His blue eyes find mine and then his lips. I respond immediately and soon I'm swiping my tongue along his lower lip. He opens willingly and out tongues collide together. I pull back breathless and breathe a happy sigh. I take a step back and start to unbutton the funnel shirt that I threw over my white shoe string top this morning. Peeta takes the clue and starts to pull off his shirt. I pull off my white top and stand there with just my pants and my white cotton bra on.

Peeta starts to unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper and soon all his clothes expect his underwear are on the floor. I push down my pants and stand boldly in front of Peeta in my black boy shorts and cotton bra. I might be 2 years older than I was in the first games where I admitted that I was uncomfortable with the naked human body and still to this day I am not comfortable with it even though we are still in our underwear. I have to remind myself that this was my idea and it's with the man that's seen me at the worst times of my life.

Peeta steps toward me, takes my hand and brings it up to his lips and places a soft kiss to my knuckles. He then takes a step towards the lake and drags me along with him into the water.

My skin tingles from the cool water surrounding my hot clammy skin and it sends a shiver up my spine. We reach waist level in the water and with one last deep breathe I dive the rest of the way in. When I come up Peeta is still standing there watching me. I slowly swim up to him. "Hey." I say. He smiles down at me and then lowers himself so that he is neck deep and is at the same eye level as me. "Hey." He replies. We progress deeper so that my feet can just touch the bottom if I stand on my tippy toes. Peeta and I swim together and when we are waist high again Peeta picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Peeta, put me down!" I say in between laughing. "I will ... eventually." He mumbles the last part. He starts turning and we both fall over in the water but I'm not quick enough and Peeta has be in his arms again. His left arm under my knees and his right is holding my back. "This is better" I whisper. "Hmmm " Peeta says and in one quick motion he has released his hand on my back and is pushing me under water. I come back up with a gasp and shout "Peeta!"

We splash around and dunk each other until I'm laughing so much that my stomach hurts. We spend the rest of the afternoon in the water or lying on the rocks together making pictures out of the clouds. By the time we head home the sun is setting and its getting a little chilly as our clothes are still damp.

"I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed." I say to Peeta. "Ok, I'll be up in a bit I just want to do some work on the painting." I nod my head and stand on my toes so that I can press my lips to his.

When I exit the bathroom later that night Peeta is still not in our room so I leave the bathroom light on and his bedside lamp on to help him find his way once he has come to bed. I pull the covers back on my side and slip in, relaxing to the feeling of a comfortable bed.

A few minutes later I hear the open an close of our bedroom door. He fiddles around in his cupboard for a little then he heads to the bathroom. As I am about to fall asleep I hear the bathroom door open and Peeta steps out. The bed bounces a little as he sits and takes off his prosthesis. Once its off he slips into bed and pulls me into his arms so that my back is pressed up into his front.

"Good night Katniss ... I love you." I turn in his arms and although I'm half alseep I still reply with an honest answer.

"Good night Peeta. I love you too."


End file.
